User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew Chapter1
Read the actual story here. AN: okay, this story is rated T for the following; pain, blood, fear, cutting, abuse and other things. As of right now, it isn't a slash story, but it may turn out to be one. Please review? i'd much appreciate it. :) Enjoy! THE BOY NO ONE KNEW Chapter one: If only you knew My name, is Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy. And before you say anything, I know, I'm not fond of my name either, but laugh at it and I'll pretend to be mad. For many years, people have claimed to know me. Claimed to know my personality, who I am, and where I stand in life. But they're all lying when they say such, unintentionally of course. None of them actually know me. They pretend to care, to understand, but they don't even care enough to try to get to know me better. The real me. You may know me as an arrogant, spoiled bully who feeds off of others eternal misfortune and torment, like my father. But I'm not like that, not really. No, I'm the kind of boy who stares longingly at the fields, wishing to lie on the fresh grass under night sky, dreaming, who wishes he could dance with the wind, or sit under the stars and count them. But I can't do that. I'm not allowed. Ever since I was young –younger than I can remember- my father has been drilling into me the importance of standing out in a crowd. And though my, unique, features allow for that, I'd rather slink to the back and not be the center of attention. I've been taught to hide emotion. And I can't say I'd rather be an emotional waterfall, but I don't want to be a stone-faced snob, either. I have been told, mainly by people kissing up to me, that I have rather divine looks, and an impeccably charming aura. But I know that's not true. People can't stand to be around me. Mainly because I'm rude to them. I can't help it, it's not like I want to be. But it's also not like my father would allow me to not be. And yet, I still get in trouble for boasting. I always end up boasting to 'the wrong kind of people' as he puts it. 'Wasting it on them' as another way. But I can't help but notice that he does it too. Another thing. I can't, for the life of me seem to do anything right when it comes to my father's expectations. He has told me, more than once, that I'm a disappointment. That I have no right to be a Malfoy. That I am a disgrace. That 'no son of mine' this, and 'no son of mine' that. And I just can't take it sometimes. That, is often why I am in a bad mood. That, is why the only friends I have are afraid of me. And that, is why no one knows the real me. AN: Okay, this first chapter was just highlighting his true personality, the next chapter will actually have dialog in it. ;) Please review? That'd be great, thanks. Category:Blog posts